Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge
Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge, also known as DDLJ, is one of the biggest hits of the Bollywood history ever created. It is a romantic comedy written and directed by Aditya Chopra and produced by Yash Chopra. The lead role is performed by Shah Rukh Khan and Kajol. It was released on October 20,1995. Plot The story revolves around two Non resident Indians living in UK. The story portrays a young, charismatic guy, Raj and a conservative Indian girl, Simran. Raj is raised by single parent his Dad, who has a carefree fun loving friendly attitude, where as, in contrast Simran is raised by conservative Indian dad, who promised to marry his daughter to his friend's son ever since they were kids. Both Raj and Simar decides to go out on EuroTrip after their graduation ceremony, which Raj fails to complete. They meet in during their Train journey and starts off with a bad note, as Raj heavily flirts with Simar. Soon, they find themselves meeting again in a party, where Raj tries to woo her friends but ends up wooing her instead. Later, they miss their their train and decides to take on the journey by car together. During which, due to cold they happen to get batshit drunk and end ups in the same bed. Simran being a girl from conservative family, starts to panic but Raj assures that they didn't do anything to sabotage her image in conservative society. After which Simran starts to fall for Raj. When Simran returns to her home, her dad come to listen to about her recent romantic fling. And decides to fly back to India, to get her married to his childhood friend's son right away. Raj soon visit her UK house, only to find out that she have left for India to get married. Raj being adherent to get Simran back, flies to India. Raj makes a plan to impress her conservative family to get to like him and eventually get her dad to marry her off to him. But Raj decides to conceal his identity(as Simran's lover) so that they don't kick him off right away. Soon, Raj starts to win over each family member with his charming attitude. But Raj eventually gets found out and Simran's dad disrespectfully kicks him out of family. As Raj waits for his train to get back to UK, Simran's "about to be husband" shows up at the station with rage filled against Raj to make a fool of him and his family. They start to beat him to punch, listening the news about the fight going on, Simran's dad come to the station to stop the fight, only to realise that Raj is crazily in love with Simran and it'll be impossible to find a more loving guy for her daughter. So, in the last moment, he decides to change his mind and let Simran go with Raj. Giving the movie a perfect happy ending. Soundtracks The movie has melodic soundtrack by Jatin Lalit under the label Saregama. Soundtrack includes following songs: * Ghar Aaja Pardesi * Mere Khwabon Mein * Ruk Ja O Dil Deewane * Zara Sa Jhoom Loon Main * Ho Gaya Hai Tujhko To Pyar Sajna * Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna * Tujhe Dekha To Category:Movies